The Fire in Your Heart
by Ophellia Immortal
Summary: Hermione thought her life was shattered. Her friends shrugged her off. Her enemy was there for her when no one else would step up.
1. We are not exactly friends

Here is my first lengthy story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant writer J.K. Rowling and I don't own the characters unless otherwise stated.

Chapter One: Friends or Not

* * *

The night was cold, unbearably cold. The air was so still it was as if everything was frozen in time, except for a single person. The person was a girl with long gleaming chestnut hair and deep hazel eyes wearing only a black dress, the one that she had worn to a funeral a few weeks before. She was walking on the grounds of Hogwarts, floating like a lost soul. She stopped for a minute and continued to walk, eventually stopping at the towering tree by the lake. She fell to her knees and let out a shriek, then collapsed into herself on the ground. Laying there she shivered and sobbed, unaware that someone was watching her.

She couldn't bear it anymore; she couldn't deal with it, not the loss of her parents and then…him. They were not supposed to die; no one had told her it was going to end up like this. No one had explained that while she sat by and cried at her parent's funeral that her only friends would be fighting a battle. She pounded her fist into the ground, and sobbed even harder, no one told her that her boyfriend…..ex-boyfriend, would die trying to save the wizarding world with Harry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this it was supposed to get better; everything was supposed to get better.

_FlashBack_

"_Ronald, please you have to understand…"_

"_Understand what, that you, you can't be with me anymore because…."_

_Hermione sat on a bed with a look of pain on her face. She bit her lip and watched him. Ron sat next to her, his face and tips of his ears red. She went to put her hand on top of his, he pulled away, and tears budded in her eyes. _

"_Because I just lost my parents and I need time to deal with it. I can't think about you," she sighed, "us, right now. I can't worry about what is going on between us; I need to focus on me, only me. I care about you Ron; I just…just need some time to figure things out. Please, you have to understand."_

"_Hermione I understand, understand that you are afraid of commitment. Afraid to accept the fact that we are together and that you care. Damn Hermione, everyone has lost someone, it's a goddamn war out there. And just because you lost your parents you are backing out of our relationship."_

"_I can not believe that you are being so insensitive, I lost my family you idiot, I lost my mother and father. I have to go to a funeral tomorrow, and see their bodies. I am not afraid of commitment and I am not afraid to admit that I care about you. But if you really cared about me, you will let me be on my own for a little bit so I can sort things out!"_

"_What if I find someone else?"_

"_What if you do, am I going to stop you? I don't care what you do Ronald." She looked miserable and got up off of the bed. _

"_I don't want anyone else, I love you Hermione."_

"_See, the thing is, is that I don't know if I love you."_

_She turned to leave and opened the door. She hesitated for a moment as if she thought of something, "Actually, I know I don't love you and please I don't want to see you anymore."_

_End Of Flashback_

She buried her face into her arms, she didn't intend on hurting him, she just needed some space. She told herself she did that right thing, she wasn't ready for that big of a commitment anyways. She had needed time to figure out what she wanted, she was not sure if she even loved Ron. Everything was not supposed to happen like this. She was the smartest student here at Hogwarts, she was heading somewhere. She had the best couple of friends anyone could ask for. Now it was all gone, she thought, her perfectness was now a perfect mess. Her friend was dead now and to think that they could have been something. She wiped her nose angrily on her sleeve, she had told him that she didn't love him, and that was what hurt him. It was what drove him to go into that fight. No, she had been told that Harry and Ron were ambushed outside of Diagon Alley. She blamed herself for what had happened and that her last words to him were that she didn't want to see him anymore.

Picking herself up off of the ground she willed herself to go on. She raised her teary eyes, seeing the lake, she started over to it.

He watched her intently, watched her cry herself into oblivion. He remembered how she used to be, a bookworm, know-it-all and he remembered how he had treated her. He had hurt her so many times he lost count. She had grown up and so had he. He was trying to be a better person; he was trying to right his wrongs. She had become a woman since he had first seen her. She had filled out and made that transformation from girl to woman. She took care of herself, and although they had never gotten along, he watched her grow up. He may never admit it but he felt a twinge of jealousy when ever another guy would look at her. He wanted to go and comfort her, but he was afraid she would turn away from him. He wanted to go and kiss her tears away; it pained him to see her lying there freezing. She was destroying herself; he saw the way that she was acting. No longer the one to shoot her hand up in the air to answer a question only she knew. He knew what had happened to her but she couldn't keep carrying on like this, she had to stay strong.

Backbeat, the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

He finally decided he didn't care what she thought; he was not going to let her stay out there. He moved from behind the tree where he was standing. He saw her start to run over to the lake. Afraid that she would throw herself in, he darted after her. He ran and watched in panic as she drew nearer to the edge of the lake. She raised her arms out as if to embrace death.

"Hermione!"

She screamed in terror as she was tackled. As she hit the ground she made a small strangled noise as the air was knocked out of her. She struggled to get out from under the heavy body that was on top of her.

"Get off of me! Are you crazy?"

She gasped as she saw who had taken her down. She watched him get up and dust off the dirt from his jeans. He had blonde hair that was almost silver and piercing gray eyes that stared out from a pale face. He looked at her and tried to explain.

"I thought that you were…you looked like you, um," he looked like he was trying to get a grip "I'm not crazy I was trying to help you."

"Why? Oh never mind just go away." She sunk to the ground and covered her face with her hands.

"I thought…you looked like you were going to jump into the lake. It's, uh um… too cold to go swimming." He offered the last.

He moved closer to her and conjured up a blanket for her. He wrapped it around her shoulders, and knelt in front of her. He put a hand on her chin and raised it up to his level.

"Please, go away." She pleaded looking miserable. "Stop trying to be nice to me, I don't deserve it. You of all people, trying to help me, you hate me."

He studied her for a moment and wished he could take away her pain, especially the pain he caused her. He lifted her up; it wasn't very hard she was light as a feather. He shook her by the shoulders as she started to cry again.

"I don't hate you. You need to stop crying you'll only make yourself sick. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing, alright."

She nodded and tried to stop crying. All she managed to do was give herself the bad case of hiccups. Draco wrapped the blanket tighter around her and told her she was going to have a bad cold if she kept going out at night without a cloak. She didn't answer him, just stared blankly ahead. They stopped at two large doors; Draco pushed them open and pulled Hermione in.

"I don't really think that I need anything…"

"Be quiet, you're lucky you haven't died from being out there in the cold." He winced at her muffled sob.

Madam Pomfrey came out from the back and took a look at Hermione. She pushed her into a hospital bed. She took out a small potion bottle and gave it to Hermione.

"Drink up."

"What is it?"

"Why is it everyone always has to ask me what it is? I'll tell you what it is; it's something to make you feel better. Now drink up."

Hermione made a face as she gagged down the horrid potion. She laid back and put her head on the pillow. Her eyes closed and she fell instantly into a deep sleep. Madam Pomfrey covered her up and closed off her bed. Stepping out from behind the curtain she glanced at Draco. He moved closer to her and she hushed him.

"Don't be too loud, I've got sick patients in here. I know what do to with her, actually I've been wondering when she would wander in. The Headmistress told me that this girl was having some problems and things to deal with. She just needs some rest and support. I can give her the stuff to make her rest but her friends are the ones to support her."

"We're not exactly friends,"

"You brought her in here didn't you, only someone who cares enough about her would take the time to get her some help."

"Yes, I suppose." He glanced at the curtain hiding Hermione's bed.

"You should go; you can come by here tomorrow if she's not asleep. Don't bring more than six people to see her though, only six that's the rule you know."

"Yeah I know, thank you." She waved him away.

* * *

Hermione woke when she heard Madam Pomfrey bustle around her bed, checking to make sure everything was in order. Her eyes popped open and Madam Pomfrey smiled at her. She put her hands on Hermione's cheeks and forehead.

"You temperature is back to normal. How are you feeling?"

"Al-alright I suppose." She looked over to see what Madam Pomfrey was doing. She was pouring a bunch of different potions into a bottle. She poured some of the contents of the bottle into a cup. She turned to Hermione and handed her the cup.

"What is it?" Hermione took a small sip from the cup. It smelt like honey and flower nectar, which was the only thing Hermione, could compare it to. It tasted sweet, nothing like the potion she had taken before.

"That is a relaxing potion; I want you to take it before you go to bed, and just a spoonful you hear. I trust you haven't been getting much sleep?" She looked at Hermione seriously.

Hermione hesitated and knew that Madam Pomfrey knew about her whole ordeal. "No, no I haven't. I wonder if you could tell me how long I've been in here for?"

"About four days or so, you needed to get some rest so I gave you a sleeping potion that would knock you out for a good couple of days. It did its job I'd say, you look refreshed. Physically you are better, but you should work on talking to someone. That friend of yours will be glad to see you awake. I dare say he thought that you were never going to wake up. He was miserable; he really worked himself up over you."

Hermione looked startled. "Harry, Harry was here?"

"Harry?" Madam Pomfrey said absent mindedly, and then laughed. "Oh him, no. That cute little Weasley stopped in for a minute but no that wasn't who I was talking about. That blonde haired boy that brought you in that night, I believe his name is Draco. He has been in here everyday and stays for a couple of hours sitting right there in that chair." She gestured over at the chair sitting next to the bed.

"Oh, I um, what?"

"Don't look so startled."

"Well actually we are not really friends."

"Really? Well I thought that only a friend would bring you in when you're trying to give yourself hypothermia. Only a friend would come in and stay by your side for hours at a time. And that is what that young boy has done for you." She clucked her tongue, "Not friends, kids these days."

"Um, Madam Pomfrey, am I able to leave?"

She waved her hand as if to dismiss her, "Yes yes go on and don't forget to take that potion, remember only a spoonful before bed."

Hermione got out of the bed and pulled the curtain back around the bed. She looked around to see if maybe someone had brought her clothes, all she was wearing was a hospital night gown. She tried to remember what she had been wearing the night she was brought in, and then it hit her, the dress. She looked around for it and saw that it was sitting on the table nicely folded on the floor next the chair. She picked it up and sat down on the bed. Sighing she looked at the dress in her hands, she didn't know why she had the urge to wear the dress that night. Just like she didn't know why she got the urge to go and buy that dress for, she held down a sob, the funerals she had to go to.

She started to put it on since she had nothing else to wear. Then she saw a small bag sitting next to the chair. She opened it and saw a pair of jeans, a sweater, a pair of her flats and a cloak. She figured that Ginny had packed it for her when she got out. She slipped into the clothes and placed the dress and potion into the bag. She slipped her feet into the black flats and slid on her cloak. Grabbing the bag, she headed out of the hospital wing. She nearly collided with someone outside of the doors.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione cried out and grabbed her friends.

"Hermione!" Ginny allowed herself to be grabbed into a hug. "Why are you out of the hospital wing?"

"Madam Pomfrey just released me and I was coming to look for you guys."

"Oh well we were just," Ginny looked at Harry, and then smiled. "Coming to see how you were doing."

"What exactly did you do to get into the hospital wing, Hermione?" Harry asked

Hermione turned a bit red, "I took a small spill, nothing really." She mumbled.

Ginny and he exchanged glances, "Is it about you know..."

"It was nothing really, and if you wanted to know so badly why didn't you come and visit?" She interrupted trying to steer the conversation away from Ron.

"Well really Hermione we had things to do, like classes and well things." Ginny replied nervously.

"Classes don't start till tomorrow and there was no Hogsmeade visit this weekend. I've been in the hospital wing for nearly four days now and only you," she pointed to Ginny, "have been to see me, and that was only for a minute."

"Did you expect us to stay at your bed for the entire four days you've been in here for?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry," Ginny hissed

"No I didn't Harry I don't expect that at all. I expected you to be a friend. A person I thought would never even care has been at my bedside everyday, someone who has not been my best friend for the past seven years, yet you can even stop in and see if I am alright or how I am going to be."

"Who's that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hermione, you are not going to be alright until you get yourself together. Pull out of your mourning and get your life back together. Figure it out. You can't keep wallowing in self pity."

"You think that I don't know that?" Hermione cried out, "You figure it out! I know that I have to pull myself together, I am trying, but a little support would be nice!"

"I have tried to be there for you and you keep pushing me away. I can only do so much for you."

"I could say the same for you."

Hermione looked at them for a moment and turned quickly around. She stomped in a almost childish way, away from them. All she heard was Harry yell out.

"I lost him too you know, along with my parents. You are not the only one that has lost someone Hermione!"

As she turned around the corner, she kept walking, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. She ignored a few calls of her name; she came to a deserted hallway, and stopped. Sighing, she leaned against the wall. Her bag dropped from her hand, and she choked back tears. She shouldn't have fought with them; she should have just sucked it up. She understood that they probably had things to do. But they could have asked Madam Pomfrey if I was going to be alright, she thought bitterly, couldn't break away from each other for a minute to see how their best friend was doing. She shook her head, what had she become? A person that blames her friends for what's wrong with her. Harry was right; he had lost Ron too, along with Ginny. They just didn't realize what had happened, they didn't know about Ron and hers fight.

"They just don't understand!" She thought out loud.

"What don't they understand?" A voice said from behind her.

Hermione gasped and whipped around. "D-Draco."

* * *

And that is the end of chapter one. The song that was in here is Wonderwall by Oasis. I like to interpret music into my stories, so heads up. If you like this REVIEW, even if you don't please REVIEW. I like constructive criticism, it improves the writing. So again REVIEW. 


	2. You know how they can be

**A/N Here is the second chapter of The Fire in Your Heart. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews! Again enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story unless otherwise stated.**

_Last time:_

"_They just don't understand!" She thought out loud._

"_What don't they understand?" A voice said from behind her. _

_Hermione gasped and whipped around. "D-Draco."_

* * *

"How long have you been standing there?" Hermione demanded.

Draco smirked at her. "Long enough."

"Don't you smirk at me like that, I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"You sound like one of the professors, Hermione. I saw you storm off away from Weasely and Potter, I followed you here, then you started talking to yourself, by the way I know you're under a lot of stress but really you shouldn't talk to yourself. Anyways you turned around and that is where we are now."

Hermione shook her head. Oh boy, she thought. There were so many questions she wanted to demand of him. Why was he following her, and trying to be helpful and nice? There were so many and she was not about to get in to it with him. He wanted to try and be nice then he could but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"By the way, what happened with Potter and Weasley?"

"It's Harry and Ginny, and nothing happened. Not to mention it isn't any of your business."

"Right, well you looked pissed."

"What is it to you? It isn't any of your concern. We are not friends, you don't care!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Draco.

"It is my concern, I was the one that took you to the hospital wing! I helped you, you needed help and I helped you!."

"What is it with everyone and the thing with getting me help? I am perfectly fine and I don't like having everyone tiptoeing around me like I am some kind of damn volcano or something. I do not need any help, from you or anyone else! Leave me alone!"

She bent down to retrieve her bag and was a little shocked when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up into Draco's face, and saw something in his eyes. His eyes were like a storm brewing; with a little green calm around the pupils. Funny, she never noticed that before, nor had she noticed how soft his touch was, not like the stony feeling you would expect. He leaned towards her and her heart beat fastened. He stopped within inches of her face.

"You are not fine." Those simple words almost had her collapsing in his arms. God, she didn't understand that at all. If she didn't understand, she wasn't going to allow herself to break….again. She tugged her hand trying to get it out of his death grip.

"Let go of me." She all but growled it.

He dropped her hand and his eyes followed her as she walked away. They lingered there even after she had gone from sight. Fine, if she was going to be hotheaded then he would be too. He had only wanted to talk to her but she had to be so, bloody…difficult.

* * *

Hermione sat on the windowsill of her dormitory. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn colors. Deep reds, oranges and yellow were soon in store. She wasn't used to it being autumn so soon, but school had started later this year than any other time before. She pushed the window open a little and leaned forwards. Inhaling deeply she let the smells wrap around her. She let out her breath and fell back to her original position. Her mind wandered back to the person she least wanted to think about.

Draco.

What exactly was he thinking? He took her to the hospital wing and then he talks to her like she is his friend, who does he think he is? Look at it; they had been enemies for the past seven years or so. He had called her horrible names and by god, she had punched him. Now here he is trying to be all nice and sure, he had fought along side the light but you can't change a person's personality. Could you?

He was…is very good looking. No being modest here…he was bloody handsome, any one with eye sight could see that. Again you can not change a person's personality, right?

What ever, she was not in the mood to go around in circles on this one, not right now. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken into sleep.

* * *

Why was she being so stubborn? He paced along the common room. Didn't she realize that she was making this more difficult than it needed to be? He let out a frustrated groan and dropped onto the couch.

"What has your panties in a bunch?"

Draco turned to Blaise Zambini and gave him a look. "Ha ha, I almost forgot to laugh."

"Or should I say who?"

"Why is it I feel the need to repeat myself?"

Blaise plopped down beside Draco. "Man you look like you've been thinking too much."

"Yeah I guess I have. I'm trying to help…someone and well this said person does not want me help them."

'Hermione?" He smiled as Draco gave him a surprised look and then shook his head. "Man it's alright. I figured it was her, you've been watching her every move. She has looked terrible lately, she lost her family right?"

Draco nodded.

"Tough break. So you're trying to help her but let me guess she is refusing and telling you to leave her the hell alone."

"Yeah, but with a more colorful vocabulary. Who knew that she could even know what those words meant? I don't know what to do with her; I don't understand how I can make her listen to me. I think that she's suspicious of me or something."

"Well you guys have never really gotten along, you know. She probably thinks you're up to something or another."

Draco sighed "I know, I am trying to make it up to her but she won't even try to see that I have changed. She is being so damn stubborn!"

"Sometimes it is hard for a person to accept the fact that someone has changed. They are never really sure how sincere the other person is."

Draco gave Blaise a questioning look. "What are you doing, writing an advice column?"

"Well I am not sure this is the way that to ask your friend a question. Try to be less cynical and think of the other person's feelings and….."

He was cut off as he was hit by a pillow that Draco threw at him. "You should have just shut up." He started laughing and shaking his head.

"Yeah well, what ever."

Draco got up still laughing "I think that I am going to go for a walk or something, see you later." He was followed by a pillow soaring after him.

* * *

A cold breeze whipped through the girls dormitory and woke Hermione up. She rose and closed the window. She turned as she heard someone come up the stairs. Ginny appeared at the door and stopped as she saw Hermione.

Hermione held up her hand, "I don't want to talk, about anything."

Ginny opened her mouth then closed it quickly and sat down on her bed. She watched as Hermione grabbed her cloak off of the floor and started to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

Hermione closed the door behind her and walked into the common room. No one was in the room, most likely they were outside enjoying the weather while it lasted. A fire was glowing in the fire place and it was unnaturally quiet. She could hear laughter echoing in the room, echoes off the past. How many times had she sat with Harry and Ron in this room and had a good time, no matter the context. How many times had she helped them with the homework they had put off?

She slipped into an oversized chair and curled up. She laid her head on the arm of the chair. She could hear their voices, so far off.

_Hermione please! We hadn't meant to put it off, but we had quidditch practice._

They never did, they always begged her to help them.

_Snape will kill us if we don't hand in the essay and it has to be two feet long! _

She would shake her head and tell them no. No matter how many times she would say absolutely not, they knew she would end up writing their essays.

_Gee thanks Hermione you're a life saver, we promise we'll do our papers next time. _

No they won't, they never did, never again would he ask her to correct his paper. Never again would he excitedly talk about the save he made at practice earlier, no never again.

Amazing how one never realizes how the world can seem so quiet when someone isn't alive anymore. Seems like yesterday when they were alive, laughing and smiling or sharing a good joke. Now all that there is, is echoes, reminding us never to forget the past and the ones in it.

**There's a piece of you that's here with me**

**It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see**

**When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by**

**I can make believe that you're here tonight**

**That you're here tonight**

**If I could find you now things would get better**

**We could leave this town and run forever**

**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**

**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**

**I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight**

**Not here, not now**

She stood up, feeling the tears start welling up in her eyes, she did not want them to start falling, appearances must be upheld. She had decided that, since everyone insisted that she was not alright. She may not be alright but she sure as hell would appear to be. She would walk down the hall with her head held high even though a storm was brewing under the surface. Appearance was everything, and she couldn't afford anymore pitying glances and the tiptoeing. That was making her go even more crazy. She'd throw on a smile and go back to how things used to be, or as close to it. Besides she was the golden girl, the perfect one and by god's name, she would regain that image. She was not weak; she would not tolerate anything less than perfect from herself. She would tell that to anyone who dare to convince her otherwise.

She pushed through the portrait's entrance and hoped to avoid everyone. Her hope was diminished as soon as she turned down a seemingly empty corridor. She collided with a body that seemed to be in a hurry and flew back, landing hard on her butt. She groaned in pain and frustration when she saw whom she had collided with. Was one confrontation not enough for the day? She shook her head as Draco held out a hand to help her up.

"Why is it that you always seem to bump into me at the worst time possible?"

"I believe you ran into me," Draco replied with his trademark smirk.

"Don't think that I purposely did it, I would rather it have been someone else I ran into, if anyone at all. Certainly not you." She placed her hand beside her and boosted herself up off of the ground.

"Funny, yet we still manage to find each other." He took a step closer to her. He seemed to study her and shook his head, "Blaise told me something that I thought was rather well to put it blankly, stupid. But as I look at you, I can see it was true."

"Oh," it came out a little more strangled then it was meant to be. She snapped back to cover the small breathlessness that had taken over for a tiny moment "And what is it he said exactly?"

"That it was hard for someone to accept the fact someone has changed, for the better or worse. I thought that that was stupid because once you change; people should be able to see it and accept it. You can't accept it, can you?"

"Accept what? The fact that you have supposedly changed from the evil git you used to be to this nice, kind, helpful person? No I can not, I don't see it."

"I have changed, damn it! And right now I am trying to control my temper! You see everything in black and white don't you? Some things are more than just that darling….you just have to look a little closer than the surface. The same could be said for you."

He took a dangerous step towards her and her pulse quickened. The corridor suddenly felt very small and she looked for a way to escape. He came even closer and didn't stop till he was right in her face. She felt trapped and she couldn't find a way to get out. He cupped her face with his hands and crushed his lips down hard on hers. It was dangerous, she thought, to be like this. He pulled away, and to her horror, she whimpered in protest.

"I've changed. Believe it or not."

He walked around her angrily, and left her standing in silence. She listened as his footsteps became faint and stopped echoing. What the hell just happened? She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to understand what had happened. He kissed you, you idiot. You made him mad and he kissed you. I've made him mad before and he's never done that, she thought. She threw her arms up; well can this get any worse? You are only mad because you like it, she thought, and yeah, I am because I whimpered like a sex crazed fool.

She turned on her heels and walked back to the common room in utter silence. She didn't think, wouldn't let herself think. When she walked into the common room she was greeted by Ginny and Harry. They were sitting on one of the long maroon couches. Ginny stood up immediately as Hermione stepped into the room.

"Where have you been?" Hermione had to choke back a laugh the threatened to erupt. Ginny sounded just like her mother. The look on Ginny's face had her swallowing the laugh and wincing.

"I told you I was going to go for a walk. I was only gone for about ten minutes."

"You were gone for an hour." Harry's voice made Hermione turn to him.

"Really?" She hadn't realized that she was gone that long. "Well, um is it illegal for me to go for a long walk?"

Ginny rounded on her. "No it is not. But do you understand how worried we were about you! You just get up and leave in a hurry; you're gone for an hour and come back as if nothing is wrong. So yes it is a big deal. I, we are worried about you and I just wish that you would understand that."

"Well," Hermione huffed, "Didn't seem to care this morning, now did you?"

Harry frowned. "We are sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have blown up like that. It wasn't right, and I guess that I should be more understanding."

"Apology accepted. I've already forgotten about the fight. It doesn't matter anymore." Hermione walked towards the stairs, she put her hand on the banister. She stopped as she heard Ginny speak up.

"Then why are you acting like you're still mad at us?"

"I have an apology for you too."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that you don't understand." She turned around and walked up the stairs. She slammed the door, just for her petty enjoyment.

She went to her trunk and pulled out a pair of black shorts and gray tank top. She walked over to the small bathroom in the dormitory. She took of her clothes and replaced them with the clothes. She brushed her hair out and quickly pulled it up into a pony tail. She grabbed the clothes that had been neglected on the floor and went back over to her trunk. She placed them in the trunk and fell on her bed. She closed the curtains around her, closing off her bed to the world.

It wasn't that late but her thoughts were going through emotional turmoil. She was not even sure how all these things had happened to her. In the matter of two days Malfoy had taken her to the hospital wing, talked to her as a friend and kissed her. What was going on? She thought he hated her not to mention she hated him. Or thought she did. She groaned, what was happening to her. A few days ago she was crying every moment she began to think. She had been shutting down every few seconds and she couldn't breathe. She begged for mercy, to give up, hadn't she?

She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. Why did Malfoy go and kiss her? She was trying to figure things out and she didn't need someone or something else making another mess in the already destroyed life of Hermione Granger. She needed to deal with other certain things.

In her mind her consciences were raging war. Why were you so angry about him kissing you, maybe it's because you liked it? You didn't pull away from him, you let him kiss you. You find him attractive and that scares you doesn't it?

It's Malfoy, for goodness sakes. Malfoy the one that tormented you for the last six years, the one that never missed a time to remind you that you were inferior to him. Her best friend's enemy, the one that she punched in her third year.

But you like him don't you? Does it really matter?

She decided to leave it be, what happens, happens. She would deal with things when she could and right now she couldn't .She let herself go to sleep. She was only asleep for an hour when Ginny came up hearing her groan in her sleep.

* * *

_She was standing over her father and mother's grave. There were white lilies covering both graves. She dropped down and cried. _

"_Oh Papa, mamma."_

_A thick fog came in around her. She felt dread, she wasn't sure why but she felt that she should. Then the fog cleared and she was staring into an open grave. There was no coffin, just a body. There were mourners standing all around her and the grave. Hermione looked closer and saw Ron's body. She let out a horrific scream as his eyes popped opened. _

"_Hermione, how could you?"_

"_What? What did I do?" Hermione cried out._

"_You forgot me, you left me alone. You killed me, you killed me Hermione." _

_Hermione turned to run but she couldn't move, she looked over to Harry. She pleaded with him. "I didn't kill him. I swear I didn't kill him. I just needed space, just for a little while. Please you have to believe me, you have to." She pleaded and yet he turned his head from her, looking away. She turned back to Ron. "You have to understand I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't kill you. Please, please?"_

"_You forgot about me, about us. You turned your back on us." His mouth curved up into a horrible grin._

"_We were young; I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't love you, not like you wanted, not how I thought I could."_

"_You betrayed me and Harry as soon as you let him touch you!" Her eyes raised and she saw Draco standing at the head of the grave. He held out his hand. She shook her head._

"_Hermione come to me."_

"_No, you don't like me!"_

_His face turned into Ron's and laughed at her. She stumbled back and screamed. He came towards her; she lashed out, kicking and punching at him. His laughter rang in her ears. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as she kept screaming_

_Hermione get up! Get up…get up now!.

* * *

_

"Hermione, please you have to get up."

Hermione screamed as she came out of her dream. She woke up in Ginny's arms.

"You scared me, you wouldn't wake up. I kept shaking you but you wouldn't wake up. You scared me so bad."

Hermione was shaking as Ginny tried to sooth her. "What happened?"

"It was a dream, a horrible dream." Hermione sobbed. "It was so awful. I was at his funeral and no one would listen to me. He accused me of all these horrible things."

"It's alright, hunny, you're ok now. Was it Ron?"

"Yes, he sss-said I...I... abandoned him and that I…I betrayed him an...and Harry. No one would listen to me."

"You didn't abandon him, you were always there."

"Oh you don't understand, no one does."

"I think I understand a little more than you think. He told me that you broke up with him. He said you needed your space. He knew you would never come back to him, that you didn't love him. He said that he was sorry for all the awful things he had said to you. He loved you no matter what and he didn't want you to be unhappy."

Hermione raised her head to look at her friend. "You knew, all this time you knew?"

"He made me promise not to tell you or anyone else for that matter. You know how stubborn Ron could be."

Hermione let out a small laugh, "Yeah I know. I felt like I gave up on him, like I was the reason for his death."

"He didn't blame you nor would he ever. He would want you to be happy not walk around like as zombie all time."

"I know, but it's so hard."

"Hunny, it was never supposed to be easy. He was one of your best friends, you didn't feel for him like that but you till loved him. Did you take the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave you?"

"Yeah I know that too. I forgot to take it. How did you know about the potion?"

"Well no wonder you had a nightmare. I was the one that asked her about giving you something; I knew that you were not sleeping very well."

"Thank you, I haven't been, at all." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Is it in your trunk?" She nodded; Ginny went over to get the potion. "The reason why we didn't visit as much as we wanted was because when I went to ask Madam Pomfrey about the sleeping potion she told me who brought you in. Harry and I went to see you and I saw him there with you. I didn't want to have to break up a fight in the hospital wing. You know how Harry is."

"Yeah I do, it was probably for the best." She took the potion Ginny held out to her. She downed it in one gulp. "You know, that doesn't taste too bad."

"I'll try to get better. I'll try…"

Ginny took back the bottle. "You better. Alright, you need some sleep. I can start to see bags under your eyes. You want to look good don't you?"

Hermione laughed her first true laugh in a long while. It felt good. She laid her head back on the pillow and felt back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: That would be the end of Chapter Two. I hope the end wasn't too mushy or anything. The song is Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. I know the song is a bit out of the place but the words are what are supposed to have meaning. On another note, I am trying to hold true to Hermione's feelings and character but it doesn't always end up like that. It is a Hermione/Draco story so it is bound to be a little out of character. If you can tell me what I can improve on and all that jazz it will help me. Please review! I appreciate it…really I do.**


	3. Saying Goodbye

A/N To be honest I had no idea where I wanted to take this story…silly me. So just to warn you I wrote this chapter not having any idea where this was going to end up…that's a small lie I did have a small idea but…. I'm being a better girl and sorting out the plot and things. To start off if there is something that you want to see in this story let me know and I will see what I can do. I am not making any promises but we will see. Thank you all for reviewing, I was planning on personally replying to each review but for some reason the site would not let me. Any hoo...Here is the third chapter to The Fire in Your Heart. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story. They all belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains surrounding Hermione's bed. She groaned and rolled over to bury her face into her welcoming pillow. A few seconds passed before…

SNAP

Her head came up off of the pillow. She pushed back the curtain hurriedly and her eyes locked on the clock on the opposite wall. 7:15, class would start in twenty minutes. She raced into the bathroom tugging of her clothing and hoping into the shower. She had overslept, the start of term and she had allowed herself to oversleep. This is the quickest shower I have ever taken, she thought. She jumped out of the shower; quickly she brushed her teeth and dried her hair with a spell. She ran, practically falling on top of her trunk. She pulled on a gray knee-length skirt and black long-sleeve shirt. She put her school robes on top of her clothes and slid her feet into shoes. Grabbing her bag she darted from the room and ran down the stairs.

* * *

"Excuse me, move over." Harry turned around as he heard Hermione's voice from behind him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. 

"You're late." He grinned at the sideways glare he had received for his statement. "You're never late."

"Shut up, I overslept." She grumbled.

"Here," Hermione looked at what Harry handed to her. She licked her lips at the sight of a bagel. She took a big bite out of it. "Ginny said that you were still asleep. I figured when you got up and around you would have missed breakfast."

She grinned and let out a small "Thanks," with part of the bagel in her mouth. "She could have at least woken me up."

"Take it up with her later."

"Maybe I will."

Hermione stopped as she saw a group of people standing outside of the Herbology door. Harry looked over at her questioning why she had stopped.

"We are going to be really late."

She waved her hand as to dismiss her being late. "Harry who do we have class with today?"

"Slytherins', why?"

"Great, just perfect."

Hermione pushed through the group ignoring all remarks made towards Harry and her. She shook her head as she made her way to two seats in the back. They sat next to a strange purplish looking plant. She dropped into the seat, letting her bag fall next to her. She rapped her knuckles on the table looking very distant. Harry slid into the seat next to her and listened to her rapping on the table for a moment.

"Hermione?"

She grunted in response.

"Becoming a porker are we?"

"Shuddup."

"I was only messing, you are very skinny." He let out a low laugh. "Why are you doing that with your hand?"

"Habit."

He raised his eyebrows. "Since when?"

"Since now."

Her hand stilled suddenly as she heard a cool voice. Her eyes came to rest on…him. She had hoped for a small fraction of time that he had gotten sick and could not come to class. Yet fate had it out for her. Her thought was punctured as Harry poked her arm.

"Hermione, are you alright."

She shook her head, "Yes, Sorry I was zoning. What is it you said?"

"I was asking if you were alright. You got this really funny look when Malfoy walked in here."

"Why would I look funny, it's Malfoy, I'm trying my best not to strangle him." She answered quickly and put a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, but it was a different kind of look. Did he say anything to you?"

"Shhhh," She hissed at him. "Professor Sprout is talking, pay attention." She sighed in happiness as Professor Sprout started the lesson. She did not want to get into that conversation with Harry. Thankfully the lesson kept them quite busy so Harry did not have the time to start the conversation up again.

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with the latest news and gossip. People were talking about their classes, most of it complaints about the homework. Hermione was content with the amount of homework she had received. With all of it she didn't have time to be bothered by other problems, she would never admit that to Ginny or Harry of course. She knew they would drag her away from her work for breaks but they would do it more often if they knew she was drowning herself into her work. She would be even busier if she had gotten Head Girl, she thought slightly bitter. She knew that Professor McGonagall had her reasons but she could have done the job. 

A laugh came through her thoughts. She sat next to Harry with Ginny sitting with Luna next to her. Luna had been sitting with them during every meal. Apparently Luna had said something that was supposed to be serious but you could never tell with that girl. Ginny stopped laughing and looked at Hermione, "Why do you all of a sudden look like you were sucking on a lemon?"

Ginny's voice had her aware that she was still in the Great Hall and surrounded by people. "What?"

Ginny smiled. "All of a sudden you got this look on your face like you had something nasty in your mouth."

She must have made a dirty face when she was thinking about not being Head Girl. She shrugged, and took a bite out of an apple she had just grabbed.

Ginny laughed again. "It looked like you had just kissed Malfoy or something."

Hermione choked on the piece of apple in her mouth. Harry looked at her in surprise. Ginny and Luna's eyes grew wide.

* * *

Malfoy was listening to Blaise talk about a girl he had met in his class earlier that day. He was trying to pay attention to what Blaise was saying but his mind kept wandering. He hadn't got much sleep thinking about...her. He could taste her still, that bittersweet taste that fit her perfectly. His mind would wander to this morning in Herbology, when he saw her since yesterday. He knew that she had been late and that Potter had brought her food. He saw the look that she gave him when he walked into the room. He hated that she ignored his stares through the class. He knew that she knew he was trying to get her attention. Blaise said something and he nodded. 

"So you mean to tell me that last night you wanted to kiss me?"

Draco nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"I knew it." Blaise laughed.

Then all of Draco's thoughts suddenly snapped back to the conversation Blaise was trying to hold with him. "Wait! What?"

"You said you wanted to kiss me last night." He managed to get out through laughs.

"I did not!"

"To late to take it back man! You already admitted it!"

"Believe me I do not want to kiss you; I don't know where you have been." He smirked.

"True, but I know where you have been. You've been thinking about Granger."

"Have not." Draco grumbled, looking down at his plate.

"Yup, you have been thinking about how you kissed her and…."

"What!?!" Blaise grinned at Draco's face.

There was a loud noise of silverware clattering on a plate along with some shouts. Draco and Blaise looked over to where the noise was coming from. Draco's eyes got wide as he saw the sight before him. They saw Hermione gagging and turning a shade of blue. Potter jumped up and pounded her on the back. He watched as Hermione coughed and grabbed her throat. Potter stopped hitting her in the back. Her face started paling, and Weasley shoved a goblet of pumpkin juice at her. Hermione picked it up and took a gulp.

"What the hell?" Blaise looked over at Draco's paler that usual face with concern.

"Do you think she's alright?" Draco choked out.

Blaise nodded. "It appears so. What are you doing?" He pulled Draco back into his seat. "You can't go over there; her friends will be all over you in a second. Draco, stay put."

Draco stilled. "You're right, of course. Thanks." He replied in a hostile way.

He looked back over to where Hermione was sitting. He watched to make sure she was really alright.

* * *

"Oh my god, Hermione are you ok?" Ginny said all too shrilly for Hermione. 

Hermione coughed out a small "yes". She took another drink from the goblet in her hand.

"I didn't mean to say that to make you choke like that! I am so sorry. Are you sure you are alright." Ginny was close to hysterics.

Hermione grimaced. "I'm fine, really. It's all right Ginny, ok?"

"But you were turning purple and…and," Ginny would have kept driving herself into hysterics if Harry hadn't interrupted her. "Ginny, calm down."

Ginny stopped talking as Harry turned to Hermione, he patted her back. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's nothing, must have gone down wrong." She gave them a weak smile.

They were all silent for a moment as they looked at Hermione, trying to read her expression. Luna interrupted with a shrug of her shoulders and a comment, "You probably had a _throgoaty_ jump in your mouth as you were swallowing. They like to be pesky like that; my father always said that they were going to kill someone one of these days, but the ministry won't have them terminated. Maybe they will now, I'll have father write them again." Harry let out a loud laugh, Ginny and Hermione gave each other small smiles, and Luna looked puzzled.

Hermione stood up, "Guys, I'm going to go back to the common room and finish my homework." The three nodded, eight eyes followed her through the doors, all with concern in them.

* * *

Draco was still watching as the Potter roared with laughter. Hermione was trying to smile but failing to actually smile. Weasley had about the same face as Hermione; she looked just as shaken as well. Luna was looking puzzled and then she started to laugh as well. Blaise was talking to him again. He knew that Draco wasn't listening to anything he was saying. He kept talking anyway because he knew that Draco would complain that he was being too quiet. Suddenly Hermione got up and walked out of the Great Hall. He nodded as she walked by him, nose stuck up in the air, ignoring him…. touché. He waited a few minutes letting Blaise finish talking before he got up and walked out behind her.

* * *

She lied and didn't go to the common rooms. She walked not knowing where she would end up. She was not paying attention to where she was going until cold nipped at her skin. Her eyes unclouded and focused to where she was standing. She was by the lake where she had been a few days before, by lake. She looked up at the tree; she shot out an arm and grabbed a low branch. She put a foot against the trunk and hauled herself up on a branch. Well I'm glad I changed into jeans for dinner, she thought. She grabbed another branch and climbed up on it. She found a small nook and sat in it. 

He followed her out to the lake, he was afraid of a repeat of the other night. He watched as she climbed a tree. What is she up to, he wondered. He looked at her face, and saw her scanning the grounds below her. He didn't want her to see him so he slid behind another tree.

She scanned the grounds a few times until her eyes rested on a cabin. She scrambled down the tree, trying to be careful enough not to break her neck. She all but ran to it, his heart beat quickened for a minute as he saw her dart out of the tree. She slowly ascended the steps, her hand rose and for a minute he thought she was going to knock. Her hand rested on the door. "Hagrid." She choked out.

Her head fell forward to rest on the door as well. Draco came closer to her. He heard her words, her voice rather weak. "We miss you; we all miss you so much. Harry misses you the most I think. He lost yet another father figure, first his real father, Sirius, then Dumbledore." Draco winced. "And now you. We are not complete without you or Ron. McGonagall keeps Buckbeak here at Hogwarts, he misses you as well."

_What? That bloody chicken is still alive?_ Draco thought.

"I didn't get Head Girl either." She laughed bitterly; Draco started forwards to stop her from talking to a cabin, but figured she needed to get her feelings out. "McGonagall reckons I have too much stress on me right now as it is. She thinks I can't handle it, I could, and it would keep me busy." She sighed. "Maybe she is right; I have too much stuff on my mind. Harry and Ginny get frustrated with me when I don't talk to them. They think that I hold too much stuff inside. I guess I do, I never talk about him to anyone. I just don't think they would understand, you know. I know that they lost him too but it just feels like I'm all alone."

Hermione felt some tears fall from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. After this night she would hold up her promise to Ginny, she would get better. She would hold Ron in her heart and move on. She owed that to Harry and Ginny, Ron and most important she owed that to herself. She kissed the door of the cabin and whispered "good-bye."

Draco stood by as tears slipped from her eyes. He watched as she walked slowly back over to the direction where she had been before Hagrid's cabin.

She stopped as she came up to the side of the lake. She let her hand graze over the water; she scooped some up in her hands and watched as it drizzled from her cupped hands. She sat not caring if anything got on her clothes. A breeze ruffled the trees and some leaves flew by her. She reached out and grabbed one. She twirled in around with her fingers watching the water ripple from the breeze.

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

**I've been addicted to you.  
**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.****  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow**

The leaf floated away from her hand, she watched it for a moment or two. She whispered "I'll remember you always, goodbye." She rose to her feet and turned.

He smiled as she turned around with that look on her face...determination to claim her life back. He watched as her face lit up…Hermione Granger was on her way back.

* * *

A/N I hope this chapter was alright. While I was writing this chapter I was thinking Private Eyes by Hall and Oats all the way. I didn't put it in the story though because I already had a song picked out, which is Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. I'm not a huge fan but the song seemed to fit. Anyways back to Private Eyes, it fitted as well due to the fact Draco is watching Hermione throughout the chapter…so yep. Again if there is something you might want to see in the story then let me know. Review please, it is much appreciated.

Thank you,

Ophellia Immortal

P.S. Just a side note for some reason when I uploaded this chapter the format was weird. I went through and fixed it but I may have missed some things. Just a friendly warning.


End file.
